


Make Me a Match

by enigmaticblue



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen, Matchmaking, Trope Bingo Round 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 15:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2233905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmaticblue/pseuds/enigmaticblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andrew is nothing if not a matchmaker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Me a Match

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the trope_bingo prompt “matchmaker.” I can’t believe I’m writing Spuffy again, but here we go. (Then again, I never quite bought that Andrew wouldn’t tell Buffy that Spike was alive-ish, or that he wouldn’t attempt serious matchmaking endeavors given S7 of BtVS.)

Andrew leaves Los Angeles with Dana knowing that he has two choices. He can tell Mr. Giles that Spike is still alive, and leave it at that, _or_ he can tell Buffy. Or, even better, arrange for Buffy to run into Spike.

 

The problem, as he sees it, is that Buffy and Spike are forever letting their baggage get in the way of their Great Love, which means that Andrew is going to have to be sneaky. He’s pretty sure that it’s going to actually require them getting locked in a room together.

 

He starts with Buffy, making up a reason to visit her in Rome.

 

“Andrew,” Buffy says, pointedly not inviting him inside. “Before you say anything, I’m taking a break.”

 

“And you deserve one!” Andrew says quickly. “But I have some information you may need.”

 

Buffy raises her eyebrows. “Really.”

 

“Really!” Andrew assures her. “Spike’s alive.”

 

She frowns. “Very funny, Andrew. Nice to see you, but I’ve got things to do.”

 

Andrew sticks his foot in the door before she can close it. “I’m serious, Buffy. I saw him when I was in L.A. to take custody of Dana.”

 

Buffy closes her eyes briefly. “Fine, he’s alive. Is there anything else?”

 

“Don’t you want to know how he’s doing?” Andrew asks.

 

“I assume he’s still undead, and if you ran into him in L.A., he’s probably working with Angel at the evil law firm,” Buffy replies. “And since he hasn’t contacted me, I assume he’s moved on. Like I did. So, leave it alone, Andrew.”

 

It’s not the first time someone has slammed a door in Andrew’s face—both literal and metaphorical—and he firmly believes that if at first you don’t succeed, try, try again.

 

Andrew considers his next move carefully. He’s not sure he can go to Spike, not after what went down with Dana, so he’ll have to do an end run around him.

 

He needs reinforcements. Andrew calls Dawn.

 

“Seriously, leave it alone, Andrew,” she says as soon as she recognizes his voice.

 

“Don’t you think that they deserve closure?” Andrew counters. “Buffy didn’t know he was alive, did she?”

 

Dawn sighs. “No, she didn’t, and she’s a little pissed off that he didn’t tell her.”

 

“And Spike probably thinks she doesn’t want to see him again,” Andrew argues. “So, let’s stick them in a room together, let them hash it out.”

 

Dawn is quiet for a moment. “I’m not saying that your idea doesn’t have merit, but it’s none of my business, nor is it any of yours. If Spike and Buffy want to be stupid about things, that’s on them.”

 

“But Buffy still has feelings for him,” Andrew presses.

 

“If her moping over the last couple of days is any indication, probably,” Dawn admits. “That doesn’t change anything. Just—let it go, Andrew. Let them figure it out.”

 

She hangs up, and Andrew realizes that there’s no help from that quarter, which is unfortunate.

 

Time for Plan C.

 

~~~~~

 

The problem with Plan C is that Andrew has no way of knowing how well it’s working, or even if it works, because it involves him sending a letter to Spike, purportedly from Buffy.

 

Andrew has no idea what her handwriting looks like, and no real way of getting a sample, so he grabs a report written by one of the Slayers and uses that as a template.

 

 _Dear Spike,_ he begins, and then immediately begins second guessing himself. Would Buffy start off that way?

 

He tears it up and starts again.

 

_Spike,_

_Andrew told me that you’re alive. I can’t believe you didn’t tell me after everything we went through together. I want to see you. You have to believe that I meant what I said at the end._

_Buffy_

 

That last line is a shot in the dark because Andrew has no idea what Buffy said in the cavern after everyone had left, but he knows that Buffy was the last out, and he’d be surprised if she hadn’t made some kind of declaration.

 

Andrew makes sure to print Buffy’s Rome address neatly on the envelope, and he makes sure to send it from Rome the next time he’s there. That should cover all the bases. Now, he just has to wait and see the fruits of his labors.

 

But there’s nothing. Andrew can’t call Buffy or Dawn to find out if his plan worked without giving it away. His curiosity is killing him.

 

Finally, he puts on his best British accent and calls the Wolfram & Hart offices in Los Angeles. “I’d like to speak to Spike, please.”

 

“There’s no one here by that name,” the receptionist replies.

 

Andrew perks up at that. “Does that mean he’s left?”

 

“It means that there was never anyone who worked for us by that name, and there’s certainly no one here by that name now.”

 

Andrew realizes that since Spike had never actually worked for the evil law firm, they can’t tell him where Spike is, or if he’s still in Los Angeles, which doesn’t help him at all.

 

Finally, he breaks down and calls Dawn.

 

“I’m under orders not to talk to you,” Dawn says immediately. “Like, no talking to you upon pain of death.”

 

“How mad is she?” Andrew asks.

 

There’s a pause, and then Dawn says, “Okay, I am allowed to say that if you ever, ever meddle in Buffy’s love life ever again, she will dismember you herself.”

 

Andrew gulps. “Just tell me if it worked.”

 

“Nope, that’s part of your punishment,” Dawn replies cheerfully. “You get to stay in the dark.”

 

Andrew groans, and Dawn whispers, “She does seem happier now,” before she hangs up.

 

If there’s anything more frustrating in attempted matchmaking than knowing how it all turns out, Andrew has no idea what it might be.


End file.
